


You two are really Something

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Evil twin dictators in love, Incest?, Multi, Not Really?, Polyamorous relationship, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Troy and Tyreen touch and lick his cum, but they don't haave sex, murderous psycho in love, that's for the partner only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: No summary for this one
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Female Character(s), Tyreen Calypso & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	You two are really Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first BL3 fic I ever wrote, y'all can probably tell. Any who enjoy.

Sure, she was the right-hand woman of the two most powerful beings in the universe, the Calypso twins, but she never expected them to feel any real attachment to her. She didn’t expect them to tell her they loved her. She never expected to cry tears of joy while they held her and told her how great she was. 

Koetai would have never guessed even though she spent years with them, was there when they started they’re cult, was there when they came under their first attack, and even killed by their side. She devoted her body and soul to them after they saved her in The Dust, she’d follow them anywhere. Even into a black hole. 

When Troy and Tyreen announced that Koetai would be their Holy Messenger she was astatic, and she didn’t show excitement or any other emotion too often. They dubbed her the Burning Angel, and she was the one who initiated new members into the family and punished those who went astray. 

Even when the twins flashed grins or randomly placed kisses on her cheeks, nose, or forehead, she thought they were just teasing her. 

Now here she was, laying on her back in her room staring up at her twin lovers with a red face. 

Troy chuckled, a deep one that rumbled through his chest. Tyreen brushed some of Koetai’s hair out of her face. “So beautiful, right bro?” 

“Yeah, and look at those eyes. Fucking perfect.” His flesh and blood hand came up to caress her cheek. 

Koetai was completely naked while the twins where still in their underwear, which didn’t seem fair to her. “Why are you two still dressed. 

“Oh sorry baby, we just got distracted by your blinding beauty.” Tyreen giggled and unhooked her bra. Troy slid his boxers off and threw them somewhere behind him. Tyreen discarded her panties and leaned down to kiss Koetai. 

“Such soft lips, perfect for smooching.” Tyreen grinned and Koetai turned redder. "You're dripping babe.” Troy dragged his fingers through Koetai’s soaking wet folds and licked the juice off. “Tasty.” 

That made her moan which only furthered the twin’s arousal. Next it was Tyreen’s turn to play with her pussy, Koetai squirmed and whined. 

The twins were obsessed with their partner, ever since they realized they were in love with Koetai they couldn’t help but want to spend every second of every day with her. 

Sometimes they would get distracted during battle while watching her fight, there would a small gleam of joy and excitement in her eyes. They’ve taken some asswhoppings as a result of not being focused. The three of them have even bathed together, which usually goes: Koetai just trying to wash herself, the twins being perverts and teasing her, her trying to get away from them, and them being left alone pouting when she finally escapes. 

They would take turns making move on her, Koetai, being oblivious, would be confused and the twins would die a little inside each time. All they wanted was for Koetai to return their affection, but at the time she didn’t know how. 

Now she was panting, shaking, and sweating under them. Troy lifted her left leg while Tyreen got her right one, they spread her legs apart to reveal her dripping wet pussy. They licked they’re lips and took turn lapping at her folds, Koetai whined and thrashed about, the twins had to hold her down as they ate her out. 

“You taste so good baby girl, how about we get to the main course?” Troy grinned and nodded to Tyreen who got up and reached under the bed. She stashed a box of sex toys a few weeks ago in hopes Koetai would want to use them. 

“What is that?”Koetai pointed at something purple with what appeared to be a blue top. 

“A magic wand.” Tyreen wiggled her eyebrows. “You wanna use it?” 

Koetai bit her lip nervously and Tyreen got worried, thinking that maybe toys were too wild to start off with. 

Troy reassuringly patted Koetai’s head. “We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.” 

“I guess I could try it.” She said shyly, Tyreen squeaked in glee. 

Tyreen licked the vibrating part of the wand and placed it on Koetai’s clit. 

“Ah, oh God!” She jerked a bit, Troy kissed up her body to her tits, he took one into his mouth and sucked gently. 

“Yes, we are Gods.” He said with a mouth full of tit and Tyreen rolled her eyes. 

“This is only setting one and you’re already falling apart.” Tyreen kissed Koeati’s neck, down to her tits. She took the free nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. 

Koetai inhaled sharply, now both her nipples are being assaulted in different ways. “Oh, oh my God.” She bit her lips as to not get too loud. 

“Come on now, don’t quiet yourself, let us hear you.” Tyreen cooed then bit her nipple, making Koetai gasp. 

“We love hearing your voice.” Troy chuckled and nibbled on the other nipple. 

“Ah, you two are so mean.” Koetai moaned out and the twins giggled, Tyreen turned the vibrator’s settings to three and Koetai’s eyes dilated. “S-shit!” 

“That’s more like it, get loud for us.” He bit her nipple harder. 

“Please, please you two are driving me crazy!” Koetai screamed and the twins froze.They stared at her concerned before she opened her eyes and blushed. “I...I didn’t want you to stop.” 

“Oh? You’re ready for more already?” They grinned at each other and sat up. 

“I got the lube!” Tyreen called. 

“Then I’ll get the condoms.” Troy grinned as the both of them left the room to collect the items of desire. 

They returned and to work, Troy tore open a condom and pulled it on. Tyreen poured some lube onto Troy’s dick and massaged it in. While she did that Troy fingered Koetai to loosen her up. She whined and threw her head back against her pillow. 

Tyreen stroked Troy and kissed his cheek. “You gonna give it to her Troy?” 

“Oh yeah, just gotta make sure she’s ready.” He slid another finger inside her and worked it in and out. 

“Oh fuck, Troy please, please!” Koetai shook. 

“Please what baby? Tell me what you want.” Troy flashed his teeth and she shivered. 

“I want...I want you to fuck me!” She gasped out as his fingers found her bundle of nerves. 

“Oh shit, out little angel is getting bold brother. We should reward her for sharing her feelings.” Tyreen giggled. 

Yeah, she’ll be well rewarded, she’s a good girl.” Troy grinned more and pulled his finger out of his girlfriend’s pussy, he licked his digits and offered them to Tyreen. His sister accepted them and sucked gingerly. 

“God, she tastes so good, I think she’s ready.” The smaller Calypso smirked and spread Koetai’s lips open for her brother. 

Koetai propped herself up on her elbows so she could see. Troy slowly eased himself into her body. Tyreen moved behind her panting partner to comfort her and let her lay back. 

“Shhh it’s okay. Just breath and try to relax.” Tyreen said softly against Koetai’s ear. 

“It’s-it’s too big.” Koetai groaned and bit her lip. 

“I’ll be gently and let you adjust, I promise you’ll feel good.” He held her legs up and pushed more inside, he grunted at Koetai squeezed around him. 

She looked at Tyreen with wet glossy eyes. 

“It’s okay, you’re doing great taking him, just a little more.” She reassured her lover. 

“So tight, so fucking tight.” Troy’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to remain still. “Almost there.” 

“I can feel something ripping!” Koetai screamed and Tyreen put her hand on Troy’s chest to holt him. 

“It’s okay, he just tore your hymen.” Tyreen cooed and wiped her tears. 

Troy kissed Koetai’s cheek and rubbed her stomach. “It’s your first time so it’s gonna hurt a bit, don’t worry baby, it’s gonna be fine.” 

Koetai covered her face and whimpered in pain as the twins tried to calm her. They kissed her and rubbed her sides. 

After a while Koetai’s breathing returned to normal and she nodded to Troy to go ahead. 

Troy slowly pulled out then pushed back in, he tensed for a second when Koetai twitched. 

“Are you okay?” There was concern and fear in his voice. 

“Y-yeah, I think.” She took a deep breath and allowed herself to lean against Tyreen. 

Troy resumed his slow pace while Tyreen massaged Koetai’s head and shoulders. “There you go, let him make you feel good.” She kissed her girlfriend’s nose. 

Troy kept his hands his partner’s hips while he moved in and out, he gazed down at her while she looked back up at him with hazy eyes. 

“How do I feel babe?” He grunted out as he tried to stay focused. 

“Filling.” Was all she could say which made her lovers laugh. 

“You’re something else cutie.” Tyreen snickered. 

“Yes indeed, you’re taking me so well. You’re a champion, and you’ll be rewarded for it.” He slowly picked up the pace. 

“Ah, ah God Troy!” Koetai shook and held onto Tyreen’s arms. 

He grinned wider at that deep red blush spreading across his lover’s face, she was moaning writhing in his grasp. 

“So beautiful, you really are an angel.” Troy smirked and kissed her. 

“Our little angel bathed in flames.” Tyreen smiled and moved Koetai’s hair out of her face. 

After Troy pulled away Tyreen kissed her, her soft lips were amazing and neither of the twins could get enough. 

Troy put Koetai’s legs over his shoulders and pressed further into her. 

“Fuck! So deep!” She was drooling, stars were starting to cloud her vision. “I’m, I’m gonna cum!” 

“Already huh?” Tyreen grinned at Troy. 

Koetai bit her lip and tightened her grip on Tyreen’s arms when Troy lifted her hips off the bed. 

“Here I go baby.” He started thrusting hard and fast. He wanted to drive his girlfriend to a strong orgasm. The impact of his hips hitting her’s was pushing her head into Tyreen’s stomach. 

“Ow, my gut.” Tyreen giggled as she readjusted herself. 

“Troy please, it’s too much, I’m cumming!” Koetai screamed as she bucked her hips and came gushing over Troy’s cock. “Aaahhhh fuck!” She jerked and trembled, Troy kept going strong. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum!” Troy howled as he pulled out and spurted his thick load on Koetai’s load on Koetai’s stomach. His hips stuttered and twitched as he stroked himself to ride out his orgasm. 

Koetai’s eyes were glazed over, she tried to look at Troy’s face through the haze but she couldn’t, however she was still aware enough to feel Troy’s tongue on her abdomen. 

Tyreen leaned over to help her brother clean the mess he made on their girlfriend. The action of Tyreen made the other girl whine. 

After the twins finished cleaning Koetai Troy reached for a towel to wipe his dick but Koetai stopped him. 

“Let me.” She said shyly as she crawled to him and took his dick into her hands, she licked the underside and took as much of him as she could into her mouth. 

“Ah baby, your mouth feels fucking incredible.” Troy moaned and lightly thrusted up into her mouth. 

She sucked and slurped on him, humming at the taste of his cum and gasping when Tyreen gently pushed her head down so she could take more. 

“Ty, don’t choke her.” He panted out. 

“Relax, I’m being careful.” She rubbed in between Koetai’s legs and licked her fingers. 

Koetai moaned around the dick in her mouth which sent vibrations through Troy body. “Fuck, no, no more, it’s too much.” He gently moved her away with his prosthetic and sat on the floor dazed. 

“Alright my turn.” Tyreen laid Koetai on the floor and straddled her hips, she rubbed her thumb over her lover’s lips and started grinding their clits together. 

“Aah, oh God!” Koetai whined and reached for Troy’s hand, he took it and kissed her knuckles. He nuzzled her head and cooed softly in her ear like Tyreen did before. 

“Your pussy is so good baby!” Tyreen was already panting and shaking. She was leaking all over Koetai’s legs, she rubbed their bodies together faster. 

“Yes yes yes!” Tyreen chanted as she sped up more, she was getting close to squirting and her lover was too. “Let’s cum together!” 

Troy smirked, he loved seeing Koetai squirt, she made the sexiest faces when she did. 

Koetai’s eyes shot open and so does her mouth, she screamed as she squirted against Tyreen’s pussy, Ty also screamed as she came. Both girls jerked against each other and Tyreen fell on top of Koetai. She kissed her purple eyes love deeply. “That was awesome, you’re so fantastic babe.” 

“Holy shit you two are awesome.” Troy spanks they’re pussy making them squirt again. 

“Shit Troy!” Tyreen moaned loudly and fingered herself, more quirt shot out. 

“Oh my God.” Koetai blushed as she too squirted more, she looked at them then to the floor. 

They grinned at each other jumped on her. The fingered and licked her clit trying to get her to squirt again. 

“Come on baby, give us that water show again.” The twins stuck their tongues out so they could catch her juice. 

“Guys please! I can’t-I can’t-” She screamed and squirted once again. “No more please.” She begged. 

The twins cuddled her, kissing her cheeks and telling her how much they love her and how good she was. 

“You two are insane.” She managed to get out. 

“But you still love us.” Troy smiled. 

“Of course I do.” She leaned up to kiss them both then flopped back down. 

“So, did you enjoy your first time?” Tyreen kissed her cheek. 

“Yeah, it was great, you two are so good to me.” She blushed more when Troy and Tyreen kissed her yet again. 

“You should get some sleep, we did wreck you pretty hard. “Troy cackled which made Koetai roll her eyes. 

“Good night goofballs and they covered themselves and drifted off to sleep. Still on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy, I'm not writing anything this again. Maybe, perhaps with less of Troy and Tyreen touching.  
> At first I was worried about posting this because of the little bit of stuff I have the twins do, but I've seen wilder on this site so this isn't that bad.


End file.
